Blackbird
by Sindarin Lady
Summary: a song fic with the Beatles song Blackbird, old really, but if you've heard the song than really you might understand that it's a nagging think when you don't write the fic. Reveiw please


"Black Bird"  
  
The folllowing I fear must be much revised before I should send it to those  
that it is to be given. I wrote it during the course of the summer in which I greatly feared that I would run out of loose leaf paper for my larger stories, so I began to compose short, nagging at the back of my brain stories in a composition notebook. And as always, my hand is sloppy and almost unreadable, and at points, a mix of cursive, print, all capitals, and a messy scrawl. To the outsider, it would look like a ransom note. But to me, it is worth a ransom of a king.  
This was origonally written on the last night of may, I don't know of the date. The song belongs to The Great Ones Worthy of Praise and All. The Beatles.  
  
* * * *  
Black Bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
* * * *  
Harry Potter looked up at the starry sky, through the window of the smallest room in #4 Privit Drive. His short eleven year old self stood tiptoe to lean out the window A rare glimmer of hope shown in his eye, the first it had been as bright, in his eleven year existance. His bright green eyes held hope for a better life, his hands clutched a much read yellowed envelope. Along with this new hope, came dispair, upon finding the truth of his parents death, and of his own fate.  
But he'd be leaving soon. And sudden fear gripped him, the soft hoot of his caged owl reminded him that he had never truely been out on his own, with out his relatives before.  
He lifted Hedwig from her cage, she swayed, and found balance on his arm as Harry absently smoothed her feathers. He wondered what his parents first year was like, he wondered if the grandparents he never knew kissed his father goodbye. He wondered if he'd meet those grandparents one day. He wondered what his father and mother would of done for him, in his first year.  
Then he began to wonder what this year had in store for him. But as he lifted Hedwig out of the window, and she launched off from his arm. He realized that this wasn't a whole new year. This was a whole new life.  
Leaning on the sill, the hope radiant in his eyes. He watched as the winged creature faded away in to the starry skies. His whole memory of life seemed very short up until now. It now seemed as if something in him knew this would come.And he was only waiting for his day in the sun.  
* * * *  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free  
* * * *  
Locked away. Locked away into the worst prison ever imaginable. The human mind. Oblivious to the screams around him. Oblivious to his own screams. Oblivious to his gaunt form. Oblivious to the cold. Never Oblivious to the betrayal. For even though twelve years made his not notice the horrors around him, it could never make him forget the horrors of his past.  
Finally, he found his moment. He slipped away on all fours. Only to be unleashed unto a cold ocean that fought him to exaustion. But upon muddy sands, he cried unshamly for the sight of the stars. Stars that he had only dreamed of, only for the dream to become dull over the course of years. But tonight, the stars were more beautiful than he could remember them ever being. They were a beacon of hope to the weary, and radient in his eyes.  
* * * *  
All my life beign rejected and feared. But now entering a stage of oniminety. I am Remus J. Lupin. Professor, I laugh drunkenly at the thought, of Defense against the dark arts, more drunken laughter. I tip over a bottle of an intoxicating liquid, what am I going to do?? Teach my pupils how to defend themselves against me? I'm going to Hogwarts, my laughter turns to tears, tears of long hidden sorrow, sorrow only brought out in my drunken stage.  
Hogwarts. It seems I am going back.  
* * * *  
Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of a dark black night.  
* * * *  
Harry sat nervously at the edge of his seat in the compartment. The train couldn't leave fast enough for him. He had left familarity. Going into darkness, into the unknown. And he couldn't be happier.  
* * * *  
  
Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly,  
Into the light of a dark black night  
Blackbird singing in the dark of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
* * * *  
  
* * * *  
Yeah, it's really all choppy.And you see the last bit? well in the first place I had writting in between there, but it was with orinonal characters, that, well, aren't on ff.net, so......yeah. I wrote it at camp and that wasn't the best place to try and write a happy thing, but it worked for this. Although I don't think my brain was getting enough air, because alot of this doesn't make sense. oh well. I'm brain dead. 


End file.
